Love Always Lives On
by JessaBlessa
Summary: Rachel tries to move on from heart break and loss with the help of family and two new additions.


**A/N:- Sorry for the lack of updates. I wrote this one shot to get into the swing of things of writing again before I continue with my two current stories. **

**I hope you like this. It is different from my normal stuff.**

**Happy reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, the Phantom of the Opera, Wicked or the song/lullaby used. I did however make up the plot and the four original characters.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry-Fabray waddled from her bedroom to the front door of her apartment, carrying her overnight bag. She placed it by the front door, ready for when she went into labour and had to go to the hospital. She was currently 36 weeks pregnant and knew she was likely to go into labour soon, as she had experienced false labour three times in the last few weeks.<p>

She walked into the living room and looked at the photo wall she had assembled when Quinn and herself had moved in only five years prior, when they were young and in madly in love at twenty five years old. Rachel had just made it big in the Broadway hit Wicked as Elphaba, after staring in a smaller role as Meg in the Phantom of the Opera. Quinn, on the other hand, worked as a photographer for anything from magazine covers, photoshoots and on set photography of films and music videos. They decided to by an appartment together and were excited about starting a life together.

Rachel had put up photos from their high school days and further catch ups, so pictures of the gleeks were scattered along the wall. Including the photo of their win at nationals senior year. There was some of Rachels' fathers and of Quinn's mother. As time went on, more photos were added. Rachel on stage, Quinn cooking in the kitchen, Rachel and Quinn at Kurt and Blaines' wedding. Then Rachel and Quinns' wedding photos took pride and joy. Gold frames holding their most happiest day. Rachel in her white gown in the arms of Quinn in her white suit, their matching gold bands and engagement rings clearly evident. The smiles on their faces showed their love.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I miss you," she choked. A tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek. "Why did you have to leave me?" she whispered, as she remembered the last six months. She remembered checking her phone at 11pm after finishing her second last performance as Elphaba for eighteen months, as her bump was starting to become more obvious. She recalled checking her cell phone. She saw she had a missed call by an unknown number and a message. She checked her answerphone as she sat in her dressing room. She would always remember the words that followed. _"Hello, my name is Dr. Stevens at New York Presbyterian Hospital. I'm calling in regards to a Mrs. Quinn Berry-Fabray. I'm afraid there has been an accident and as her next of kin, would you please be able to call me back as soon as possible and get here as soon as you can. Thank you."_

The rest was a blur to Rachel didn't remember how she got to the hospital but remembers what happened when she arrived. When she reached the hopsital she found that Quinn had been hit by a drunk driver. They were doing everything to save her life but nothing was working. Rachel had only two hours with her wife before the machine flat lined, as she held her in her arms. Rachel, who was pregnant with their twins, just laid there, sobbing as she lost her love of her life.

She remembered the funeral, holding hands with Judy, Quinn's mother, as she tried to stay strong for the babies. She remembered even through their own pain, Judy, Santana and Brittany getting her out of bed a month later to make her eat, shower and start living so she could do what was best for the babies and make Quinn not want to come back from the dead and kick her butt (Santana's words, never hers).

Wiping away her tears, Rachel rubbed her belly and smiled at the picture of Quinn. "I promise Quinn, our babies will always remember their mommy who loved them even though she never got to meet them. The mommy who began naming them from when they were little embryos being implanted and who child prooffed the apartment the day I told her we were having a baby. I love with Quinn and so will our babies."

And with that, Rachel walked away, unconciously rubbing Quinns wedding band and engagement rings that hung around a chain on her neck.

* * *

><p>A week later Rachel was in the nursery finishing the final touches to the room. The cribs and the furniture were a soft cream colour that Rachel and Quinn had picked out only a few days before she died. Rachel had painted the walls lemon colour with Brittany a few weeks before. The collection of teddy bears that accumulated from both Rachel's childhood and Quinns' were scattered around the rooms on shelves and in the cribs. Rachel touched up the lilac quilt in one crib and moved onto the next quilt, flattening the light blue quilt. She then moved along to the chest of drawers to reorganise the baby clothes. Just as Rachel had finished refolding the onesies and shut the drawer, Rachel heard the front door open. Rachel left the room and walked down the hallway towards the front door. She smiled as she heard her daddy's voice. She winced in pain as she felt her belly hurt before walking down the hall.<p>

"Leroy, did you have to pack so much?" Hiram said as he near on crashed through the door, carrying lots of bags. "I've just had to carry most of this up the stairs!" he huffed.

"Oh Daddy," Rachel smiled. "What can I say? We Berry's have to be prepared. You should know that," she smiled. "It's good to see you Daddy, Dad."

"It's good to see you too Princess," Leroy said, as he pulled his only daughter into a hug. "There was no way we would miss our baby give birth to her babies," he said all excited.

"There was no way I'd miss becoming a Grandpa," Hiram stated smiling. "Grandpa and are here for a month and Granny is ariving tonight and she's going to be here while we are here too," he smiled.

"I'm so glad. I so didn't want to do this alone," she smiled, pulling her now luggageless father into a group hug. "How about you go put your stuff in the guest room and I'll go and make us some lunch and some drinks?" she suggested. After they parted, she walked into the kitchen and started to make up some rolls. Just as she finished serving them, Leroy walked into the kitchen. Rachel turned and looked at her father before a gush of fluid flooded the kitchen floor. Rachel looked down to see her jeans soaking wet and looked up to her dad and smiled.

"Ummm DADDY!" Rachel yelled loudly. "MY WATERS JUST BROKE!" and a loud thud echoed through the house. Rachel and Leroy couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sat on the hospital bed fourteen hours later. She was tired. She was told labour for first time mums could take quite a few hours but she didn't really believe it till now. Quinn wasn't in labour long with Beth and Brittany herself was only in labour for around six hours when she had Elosie two years ago. And it hurt. Wy on earth did she turn down that epidural?<p>

"Rach, you can do this. Just one more push," Brittany said as she gripped Rachels' hand. Rachel pushed hard and instantly the room filled with a loud cry.

"It's a girl!" the midwife said as she placed the baby on Rachels' tummy and began wiping her clean.

"I have a daughter," Rachel beamed at Brittany and Judy before pulling her daughter up closer to her. "Hi Baby. I'm your Momma," she said tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't help but cry seeing her daughters hazel eyes and auburn hair. She was instantly in love and just knew the name she had for her was perfect.

"Who would like to cut the cord?" the midwife asked as she held the sissors out. Rachel smiled and looked to Judy. Judy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure Rachel?" she asked.

"Judy, she's your grandchild. Yes," she said simply. Judy reached forward and cut the cord. The midwife rached forward and lifted the baby off of Rachel and wrapped her in a pink blanket.

"Rachel, you're crowning again. I'm going to pass this little angel to your dad and lets get this little one out," she said as Leroy walked over from the corner to take his first grandaughter. "Okay, start pushing Rachel." After a few pushes a second cry filled the room. "It's another girl!" she said as she placed the new born on Rachels' chest.

"Oh Baby," Rachel cried, taking in the brown hair and eyes, more tears welled up in her eyes. "She is beautiful. They are both so beautiful," she cried.

* * *

><p>The following morning Rachel felt really refreshed after finally getting some sleep. She had showered and was now about to formally introduce her girls to her family and the Gleeks. Eloise was sitting on the end of the bed.<p>

"They are beautiful Rachel," Kurt said as he held the first twin as Blaine held the other.

"Thank you Kurt," Rachel replied. "Well, in true Diva fashion, I would like to introduce to you," Rachel looked at Kurt who handed the sleeping baby back, "Hannah Quinn Berry-Fabray and," she looked at Blaine who handed her back. "Amara Rose Berry-Fabary." A chorus of awws sounded around the room. Most of the girls had tears in their eyes, along with Leroy, Hiram, Kurt and, who would of thought, Santana.

"Santana? Kurt?" Rachel said softly. "Before Quinn died, we spoke about having Godparents for our daughters. We wanted you to be their Godmother and Godfather."

"I would be honoured Rachel," Kurt instantly replied. "I can't wait to spoil these two!" he declared.

"I guess. I mean sure, if you want," Santana replied, trying not to let anyone see her tears or how happy she was.

A few hours later all the visitors said goodbye, leaving Rachel alone to eat lunch and take a nap.

* * *

><p>That night Rachel sat in on the hospital bed. The girls had been asleep for a few hours and Rachel had just taken a shower. She looked at the photo of Quinn on her bedside.<p>

"Why did you have to die Quinn?" Rachel cried, tears streaming down her face. "How could you leave me to raise them alone? I can't do this. I miss you so much! Hannah looks so much like you. She has your hair and your eyes. Amara looks like dad and I. They will miss you just like I do. Why did you have die Quinn?" Rachel cried. She sat in crying before she heard a soft tap at the door.

"Rachel," the voice said softly. Rachel turned her head toward the door. "It's okay Sweetie."

"But she is gone Daddy," Rachel cried. "We have two beautiful daughters she will never get to see or hold and our girls will never know their mommy," she said between tears. Hiram moved and sat on the edge of Rachel's bed, pulling her into a hug.

"Rachel you have to be strong. You know Quinn didn't leave on purpose. Her love for you and the girls will always be around. You can feel her watching over you as I know for a fact she is. It's what Quinn would do. You know she will always look out for you, Hannah and Amara," Hiram said softly, as he rubbed her back softly. "Yes you will miss her, but make her even prouder. My two beautiful grandbabies have lost one mommy and they need you. So remember Quinn and honour her memory."

Rachel slowly stopped crying and hugged her daddy a little tighter.

"Thank you Daddy," she said, smiling softly.

* * *

><p>The following evening Rachel was at home with the twins for their first night at home. She had just finished breastfeeding the twins as her fathers left to go and collect the food they had ordered. Judy was setting the table as she carried the twins into her room. She placed Amara into the bassinet before placing Hannah onto the change table and began to change her nappy before dressing her into a clean onesie with with lilac stars all over. She then swapped the girls over and repeated the same steps with Amara but dressing her in a onesie with pink stars all over. She kissed both of their foreheads before placing a blanket Quinn and made around the girls, being carefull to make sure it wasn't near their heads.<p>

"I love you Hannah. I love you Amara," Rachel said as she looked lovingly at her baby daughters. "I want to sing you something that your mummy wanted to sing to you. Your Grandma used to sing it to your mommy and your Auntie Frannie aand your Grandmas' mom sung it to her and her siblings. But as mommy is in heaven, I will as I think your mommy would like that," Rachel said softly as her little girls started to fall asleep.

**My mommy told me something,**

**That all little girls should know,**

**It's all about the Devil,**

**And how I learned to hate him so.**

**They say he causes trouble,**

**When you let him in your heart,**

**S****o never ever ever,**

**Let your heart be filled with gloom.**

**Face him with a grin,**

**Frowners never win,**

**So open up your heart,**

**And let the sun shine in.**

"Sweet dreams. May your mummy look down upon you and protect you, even in your dreams," Rachel said as she looked at her sleeping babies, before taking the baby monitor and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not sure where the songlullaby came from. All I know is that my mummy sang that to me as a baby and as a little girl. So adding that song/lullaby is in memory to her. I love you mummy :)**

**Reviews and thoughts are always welcome :)**


End file.
